1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing splines on a shaft. The method of obtaining splines on a shaft is more particularly intended for use in the manufacture of automobile vehicle steering column shafts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods of producing splines on solid shafts by deformation are known in themselves. Methods of producing splines on the outside of relatively thick hollow shafts by removing material also known in themselves. The first type of method has the disadvantage of applying only to solid shafts if splines are to be produced without removing material. The second kind of method used previously has the disadvantage of necessitating the production of splines by removing chips when splines are to be produced on the outside of a tube, which must also be relatively thick.